


Sacramental Flower

by 8june1983



Category: Gundam 00, 機動戦士ガンダム 鉄血のオルフェンズ | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8june1983/pseuds/8june1983
Summary: "You've fought long enough."





	Sacramental Flower

**Author's Note:**

> hi the gundam 40th anniversary teaser containing setsuna from gundam 00 handing a yellow flower (a v impt symbol in 00 canon) to mika broke me and i have been listening to this okamoto nobuhiko song (sacrament, the ending for the anime vatican miracle examiner and nobu's 3rd single) way way way too much so this was the result
> 
> i finished ibo like........months ago so i barely remember details compared to 00 please bear with me im sorry if i mess up mika 
> 
> its 2 am and i need to get this song oUT OF MY HEAD SO THAT I CAN SLEEP BUT ITS MAKING ME EMO SO THIS IS MY LAST RESORT OK
> 
> spoilers for the ending i guess because think of it like as vision/dream thing for mika??? idk??????

Sacramental Flower

8june1983

* * *

 

There was something moving in the distance.

 

Something Mika couldn't make out until he exited Barbatos' cockpit, and the dust had subsided.

 

A lone figure, gleaming silver and blue, was walking toward him.

 

Mika stared.

 

The figure appeared male. He didn't look as old as Orga, but he didn't look too young either. 

 

He didn't seem threatening, Mika could see, judging from his gait, and what expressions he could make out as the man drew closer. 

 

The silvery man's eyes were glowing.

 

It was then that Mika concluded that the figure was not human. How could humans have silver skin and eyes that shone a brilliant shade of gold? The man looked very much like a human to Mika on the outside, yet at the same time, he wasn't.

 

Mika continued to stare, as he let the man closer and closer to where he and Barbatos were. 

 

The man stopped a few metres away.

 

"Mikazuki Augus," he said, with a tinny voice, almost sounding a little blunt.

 

Mika said nothing. He blinked twice, rapidly, eyes wide.

 

The man suddenly extended his right arm, and held out his hand. Immediately, a small seedling began to grow from his open palm.

 

It gradually bloomed, into a beautiful yellow flower that almost sparkled --

 

"You've fought long enough," the man said.

 

Mika looked at the man in the eye.

 

There was something about the flower that was different from what Mika had fought for.

 

Tekkadan -- the Iron Flower Brigade. An iron flower that never wilted, and yet...

 

"Who are you?" Mika asked.

 

The man simply held his hand out farther, letting the flower grow bigger and slightly taller.

 

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei," he finally said.

 

"I'm Celestial Being's Gundam Meister."

 

This man, Mika knew now, had piloted a Gundam before. What a Meister was, Mika did not know. What Celestial Being was, Mika did not know either.

 

But the very name suggested something otherworldly, something that could bring about not just peace, but something better than an everlasting peace for humanity. 

 

Different from Tekkadan.

 

Mika decided to pick the flower from Setsuna's hand.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on w-ingsofwords on tumblr
> 
> i don't know what im even doing with this anymore i tried to work on my other drafts this is what happened instead why am i like this
> 
> anyways please go listen to sacrament by okamoto nobuhiko and cry with me bye


End file.
